Incandescent
by silverfootsteps
Summary: Spurned by her fiancee and humiliated in the eyes of the court, Sakura does what any well-mannered, noble lady would do. She seeks a path of political vengeance to bring the Crown to its knees. "This was a political marriage, to begin with. So the consequences will be political as well." CourtlyintrigueAU. Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

**title** Incandescent (1/3)  
**summary** _First love doesn't always mean true love._  
**pairing** itasaku (of course)

* * *

"I'm calling off the engagement."

Sakura blinked once. Twice. She wondered if she had heard wrong. Her hand found the gold necklace hanging from her throat. Fingers gripping the delicate chain. Everything started to sound a little muffled. Like she was hearing a conversation with her ear pressed to the door.

Her stomach lurched as she looked up and found Sasuke staring at her. Those cold eyes burning into her as he looked her up and down.

"Karin is much more suited to be Queen," he added. And the words pierced the left side of her chest. With the precision of a butcher's knife. Twisting almost as hard as her hands as they clenched into her skirts.

As Sasuke spoke, he held his hand out. It took a moment. Even when she stepped out of the crowd to accept it, she cast a nervous glance Sakura's way.  
Because no matter how ambitious she was, Karin wasn't a stupid girl. Scheming would be a better word. She had captured the heart of the prince she had so coveted. But public humiliation of his previous fiancee hadn't been in her plans. One look into her eyes made that obvious. The girl couldn't even hold her gaze for more than a second before averting her eyes.

Sakura looked down at the stain on her dress. Burgundy against the pale green fabric. Darkening the ruffles and the painstaking needlework. She could hear the mounting murmurs of the gathering crowd. The whispers leaking out like a hissing pit of snakes.

She swallowed. Very slowly, deliberately, she pushed her hair out of her eyes with her left hand. Then she stared at Sasuke from under her eyelashes.

"You could have handled this sort of thing in private, Your Highness," she finally replied. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you the sort of woman who would have responded to that?" he challenged. The disgust in his gaze pricked her again. Sakura wondered what sort of lies Karin had poured into his ears for him to look at her that way.

Not that it mattered.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear. And then, in one swift motion, she grabbed her necklace and pulled. The thin link snapped.

"Well, I suppose you'll need this back then," Sakura said. He held his hand out to accept it. And as the golden chain pooled in his palm, Sakura added, "Although, I have to say that this is cruel treatment for someone who loved you so honestly, Prince Sasuke."

As his face twisted again, Sakura gave him a mild smile. She curtseyed.

"Your Highness." And then she inclined her head in Karin's direction. "And Lady Karin. I'll take my leave."

The crowd parted as Sakura turned around. All eyes on her as she strode down the tile. Out of the hall. The gasps and comments trailing after her, perhaps like her wedding veil would have one day as she stepped down the aisle. Her face glowing with happiness before she uttered those two words she had always looked forward to saying.

* * *

It didn't take long for the rumors to spread throughout the whole school. By then, Sakura already sat in the carriage on the way to her family's manor in the capital.

Ino had helped smuggle her into the thing. Because despite proudly striding out on her own two feet, Sakura had only managed to hold in the tears until she made it to Ino's room. And she had burst into tears as she threw herself into her best friend's arms.

"I told you to be careful. I knew that girl would be a thieving little weasel the moment I saw her!" Ino alternated between patting Sakura's back and seething at the injustice of it all.

"They're lucky I wasn't there. Prince or not, I would have-" Ino nearly snapped her fan in half as she demonstrated what would have happened. Sakura gave a half-hearted nod in response.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Ino queried.

Sakura nodded again.

"What are you going to do?"

Sakura felt for her necklace out of habit. Remembered where it was now. She clenched her hand into a fist instead.

"See my parents, I suppose," she sighed. Ino sat up a little straighter.

"That's right. Maybe your parents can do something. Convince His Majesty to speak to Prince Sasuke." Ino's mind ran a mile a minute. She flapped her fan back and forth as she spoke. And that was the right response. Because ever since they were little girls, Sakura had dreamt about marrying the prince. They had wept with joy together when he had proposed. Squealed with delight at every present, every little gesture.

But something had twisted inside of Sakura. Standing alone with not a single one of her 'supporters' speaking up for her. The disdain coloring Sasuke's eyes. And the way his hand curled around Karin's the way they never had with hers.

"No, Ino," Sakura said, her eyes fixed straight ahead. "This was a political marriage, to begin with. So the consequences will be political as well."

Ino's fan stilled. "...Oh boy," was all she could say.

So now Sakura sat in Ino's carriage, which her friend had graciously lent to her. Her attendants assured her that they would handle packing her luggage and explaining her departure to the headmaster and her professors. The thunder of hooves against the stone marking a steady rhythm as they traveled.

The path from the academy to the capital was smooth thanks to the well-paved roads. Her father had played a large role in organizing and funding that particular project. It had greatly increased trade and decreased the amount of time it took to travel in the north.

The Haruno family's lands lay to the south of the capital. She had always enjoyed the cooler weather up here. But as she stared glumly out the window, she couldn't help but miss the vast fields of sunflowers that carpeted her family's lands.

The Haruno family's mansion in the capital was tiny compared to their manor in the countryside. The gates swung open as the carriage approached. The steward and some of the servants already waited outside to greet her.

As the footman opened up the door, Sakura stepped out of the carriage.

"Welcome home, Lady Sakura," the servants greeted her, bowing deeply.

"My father?"

"In his study, My Lady," the steward replied, falling into step beside her.

"The carriage is from Lady Ino. Please see that the horses are tended to," Sakura directed.

"Very good, My Lady," he replied. And with a bow, he stepped away to carry out her orders.

Sakura strode down the hall, her hands folded in front of her. Upstairs, at the end of the west wing, she stopped in front of a set of double doors. She hesitated. Took a deep breath. Straightened the ribbon on her collar. And only then did she knock.

"Yes?"

"Papa," Sakura greeted as she stepped inside.

"Have a seat, my dear," he replied.

Kizashi sat at his desk, a heavy book open in front of him. He lowered his spectacles as he watched her enter. Nodded his approval when she closed the door softly behind her before she sat in the armchair.

"Whatever could it be that you left in the middle of your classes? You've never missed a day of school," he wondered.

Sakura looked him right in the eyes as she told him: "I think Mama should be here too."

He didn't press her. Simply sent a servant to find his wife. Mebuki entered a few minutes later, taking a seat beside her daughter.

"Papa, Mama, Prince Sasuke canceled the engagement," Sakura told her hands clasped in her lap. She heard her mother gasp. When she looked up, her father was pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"For that girl?" Kizashi asked. "The niece of Baron Uzumaki?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'd heard rumors, but I never thought..." Mebuki trailed off with a sigh. She reached over to take Sakura's hand. Sakura could feel the corners of her eyes sting again.

"He announced it in front of everyone and said that she would make a better consort," Sakura recounted. Mebuki drew in a sharp breath. Her hand squeezing a little.

"It's so humiliating. I'm so upset, Mama," Sakura whispered. Clutching her mother's hand tighter as she bowed her head. She burst into tears all over again, her shoulders shaking. Crying even harder when she felt her mother stroke her back.

"There there, Sakura. I'm having tea with Her Majesty the Queen tomorrow. I can speak to her about it then. I'm sure it's just a momentary lapse of judgment," Mebuki assured her.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, her chin jerking up. And she looked right at her father. "This is a grave insult to our family."

"Indeed. To one-sidedly break off the engagement, as well as publicly humiliating my daughter. I wonder if that young prince has lost his mind," Kizashi murmured, stroking his chin. And then he stared at Sakura as he asked, "What do you want to so, Sakura?"

"Reduce trade with the capital," Sakura demanded.

"And what will the people do? Starve?" Kizashi challenged.

Not angrily, though. They had been doing this since she was little. He would always push her to think outside of her scenarios. To know what tools were available to use. To anticipate the consequences of the actions she took.

"Can we pull back our forces then? Send them home?" Sakura tried again. This time, her father's eyebrow rose. He motioned for her to continue speaking.

"What will be our excuse to the crown?" he prompted.

"Training exercises. And that there have been animal attacks in our territories and we need to defend our citizens," Sakura answered.

"Not very convincing reasons, but they don't need to be," Kizashi decided. He nodded. "Very well."

"What about your obligations, darling?" Mebuki then asked.

Sakura had to think about that. The social aspect of things was always more difficult to navigate. Not because she didn't know the rules. It was actually because she knew the rules so well. One misstep could have disastrous results.

"I won't attend any events for the remainder of the season," Sakura declared. Kizashi sighed while Mebuki failed to hide her smile.

"That will cause quite a scandal. What are your intentions, my sweet?" questioned Mebuki.

Sakura rubbed the rest of her tears away.

The only family whose power and influenced rivaled that of a duke's was the royal family itself. For eight generations, the Haruno family had served the Uchiha family. Suppressing rebellion and supplying the kingdom with food harvested from its fertile lands. A well-fed duchy raised strong soldiers too.

Though the Haruno family made a big show of serving as the Crown's right hand for many years, they had always known. That should the day come.

Should the opportunity arise, mayhem was at their fingertips.

"I want the Crown to regret this insult against me. And when they beg for me to return, I'll say 'no'."

"What a wicked answer. What do you think, my love?" Mebuki then asked, turning to her husband.

"I don't see why we can't indulge such a simple whim. After all, this is a slight against House Haruno," Kizashi chuckled as he placed his spectacles on the bridge of his nose again.

* * *

"She withdrew?" Temari repeated.

"Her room is empty. You can go check if you'd like," Ino responded.

Gaara shook his head. "No, I believe you. It's just..." He glanced over at his older sister, who looked just as perplexed.

"We leave for the countryside for just a month and return to chaos," he concluded.

"Oh. I didn't even think to ask. Is your father alright?" Ino inquired.

"He's alive. Just kicking up a fuss over a simple cold. We wanted to leave sooner, but our mother wanted to spend some time with us," Gaara sighed.

"I still can't believe someone would dare to do that. And to Lady Sakura, no less," he then suddenly remarked, reminding everyone of where the conversation had started. "I hope she's alright."

"Next weekend. Marquise Hyuuga is holding a garden party. I'm sure we'll see her there. We'll let you know how she is," Ino pointed out.

"You're right."

But the following weekend, whispers filled the Hyuuga family's garden. And it was all of a singular subject: Neither Lady Sakura nor her esteemed mother, Duchess Haruno, were in attendance at the party. No apologies. No message sent to Marquise Hyuuga.

Ino watched the older woman fume from afar, idly fanning herself. Beside her, Temari took a long sip of tea. She set the cup down with a grimace.

"This is the biggest event the Marquise will throw this season. She's livid," Ino observed.

"Frothing at the mouth," Temari agreed.

Ino's father was a marquis and Temari's brother was an earl. They were both nobles of good standing. Their attendance at Marquise Hyuuga's party was certainly appreciated. But they were small fry compared to the grave insult of being snubbed by the Duchess.

"Although, if I remember correctly, neither Lord Neji nor Lady Hinata came to Lady Sakura's aid during that _incident_," Temari then observed. Ino considered this.

"Ah. That... that makes sense, then," she answered after some thought.

It went on. The dinner party at Earl Inuzuka's home was thrown into similar disarray when the Duchess failed to show. Marquise Nara's tea party also suffered the shame of an empty spot at the table.

Ino recounted all these things in the letter she sent to Sakura's mansion in the capital. She received a reply right away- cordial and maybe a little smug. Sakura stated that she was feeling unwell and "very much appreciated" her concern.

* * *

Towards the end of the season, Sakura considered heading to her family's manor. Skipping the ball that the Queen threw at the palace. The one where nobles were known to fall ill from the shock over not receiving an invitation. Sakura glanced at the envelope and tossed it on the table between them. Her mother sighed.

"It will be considered a grave insult to the Crown. You should go. There has to be a limit to your willfulness," her mother advised.

"Would I start a war if I choose not to go?" Sakura wondered, tilting her head to the side as she thought.

"...It's a possibility," her mother replied.

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. "What color should I wear?" she asked.

When they announced the Haruno family's arrival at the ball, heads swiveled even more quickly than usual. First, as was proper, came Sakura's parents, looking as polished and perfect as they always did in public. And then, a few moments later, Sakura stepped into the ballroom, her hand resting on the arm of someone who raised eyebrows and whispers.

"Couldn't you have asked someone else to do this?" Sai grumbled as he felt the stares following him.

"No. Besides, you're one of Papa's knights. It's not inappropriate for you to escort me," Sakura whispered back, keeping her demure smile in place. Not quite meeting people's eyes but not avoiding them either.

"I would rather be training," he griped.

"Well, if the ball goes poorly, who knows. Maybe you'll get a chance to stab something," she replied.

Sai's gaze flew to her. "Are you in danger, Lady Sakura?" he demanded. Eyes narrowing, he looked back out at the sea of people. This time, his stare was filled with suspicion rather than boredom. Sakura squeezed his forearm a little.

"Relax. I was joking."

Sai shot her a look of exasperation. "You're not funny."

Before their banter could continue, they stood before the King and Queen. They bowed deeply in front of them. When Sakura raised her head, she cast a sideways glance at their parents. Who seemed relaxed. Which meant that she could as well.

"My dear Duke, we're always glad to see you," the King greeted Kizashi first, who dipped his head.

"And Duchess Haruno. Your presence brightens the room as always," the Queen then said. Mebuki also bowed again before she replied something light-hearted and charming. Which Sakura scarcely heard because she could feel the pressure of the Queen's eyes on her. The pressure of the woman's gaze alone was incredible. Still, Sakura kept her head held high.

"We're so pleased that you could attend, Lady Sakura. I was so concerned when I heard that you might not make an appearance tonight. It appears that you have been absent from many events, this season. We hope that all is well," the Queen greeted her.

Sakura knew what was happening. Since the Queen couldn't easily chastise her mother for skipping out on events, she was taking it out on her daughter instead. Who she assumed would be an easier target. In front of the eyes of the entire court. Her mother had warned her that this might happen.

Sakura curtseyed. "Thank you for your concern, Your Grace. I apologize for my absence. I simply needed time to recover from the great injury that was struck against me."

When she stared the Queen in the eyes, she knew that the woman had understood her implicit accusation.

'Because of _your son_.'

A ripple of murmurs rose and fell among the other attendees.

And this, Sakura knew, would put the Queen in an uncomfortable position. Would she take her son's side and risk insulting the second most powerful family in the country? Or would she announce public disapproval of her own child to appease the Duke and his family?

"Ah... that... _unpleasant_... affair. Yes," the Queen finally said. She cleared her throat. "Well... it appears that you have since recovered. We are glad."

Sakura stole a glance at her mother. Whose expression had turned stony. And Sakura could see the Queen looking at her too. It was clear.

That had been the wrong answer.

"Well, please enjoy yourselves," the Queen hastily dismissed them.

Sakura could see Prince Sasuke and his entourage across the ballroom. She glimpsed a flash of red, too, which meant that Karin was with him. All he cast her way was a cold glance. Without even the decency to greet her. Which suited her just fine. She wouldn't have wanted to smile and curtsy in front of him and his new fiancee anyway.

They didn't stay long at the party. Sakura had time to catch up with Ino and Temari, who blurted out everything that she had missed in the last couple of months. She danced with both Temari's brothers, who she had known for forever. She and Kankuro commiserated over their lack of luck with the opposite sex. Gaara commented on Countess Inuzuka's heinous hat, which made her laugh. Sakura barely managed to find time to squeeze in a dance with Sir Sai before her mother announced that it was time to go home.

According to Ino, the Haruno family's early departure was the topic of gossip for weeks afterward. Not that any of that mattered by the time Sakura arrived at the Haruno manor. Just as she wondered where to go first, she spotted a servant boy running up to her as fast as he could in his starched jacket and pants.

"My Lady! My Lady, a message!" he huffed.

"Is it from Mother? There's no need to run," she laughed as she reached out the carriage window to accept the envelope.

But something felt off about the paper. The crispness felt all wrong. And when she turned it over, the wax seal was deep purple rather than the red that people usually used. She fumbled to rip the flap open. The handwriting inside was beautiful, as precise as if each letter had been stamped to form the lines.

The servant dove to catch the paper when it dropped from her hand. Sakura slumped against the carriage door, her eyes wide.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

Sakura ran her shaking hand through her hair. "Um... well... We're having a visitor, it looks like," she then managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**title** Incandescent (2/3)  
**summary** _Vengeance is the best pick-up line._  
**pairing** itasaku (of course)

* * *

It was a well-known fact that King Fugaku had bastard children. At least two, in fact. One, he had taken in as his "nephew" and currently served as a baron not far from the capital. The other, for some reason, he had never acknowledged. Never even spoken to. It had been a source of great scandal in the Cian Kingdom when it had first come to light. But now, no one batted an eye.

Which Sakura thought was absurd.

"He _made_ him and he won't even speak to him?" Sakura complained.

"It's not as uncommon as you think, Sakura," Kizashi answered.

"That's right," Mebuki piped up. "If anything, Papa is the strange one for not having mistresses."

Sakura hid her smile behind her napkin as she watched her father sputter.

* * *

As Sakura recalled that conversation from a few years ago, she started when a servant arrived to set down tea in front of them. The plates and silverware rattled together. Her eyes met Sakura's. Sakura didn't dare look at her guest. She just nodded at the girl to dismiss her. She couldn't leave the room faster. The door closed with a click behind her.

Sakura sat alone with her esteemed guest. Emperor Itachi of the Bermellon Empire.

Bermellon was a powerhouse of military prowess and technology. It was much older than the kingdom of Cian, and its access to the ocean meant that merchants flocked to its ports. A plague several years ago, along with a civil war waged among the nobles had weakened the empire considerably. Rumors had spread of a new emperor who had seized the throne and brought stability to the lands. All that the rumors could agree on was that the emperor was a recluse who didn't appear in public for any reason.

"You must be uncomfortable. I beg your pardon for the sudden visit," the emperor said, lowering his head.

Sakura pinched her thigh through her dress. It hurt. So this wasn't some kind of strange dream.

"I... Please don't beg, Your Majesty," was all she could think to say.

Itachi was silent as he took that in. And then a smile curled his lips.

"Then instead of begging, let me ask you a question, My Lady. Is is true that you've been in a somewhat... vindictive mood lately?" he queried. Pointer finger on his cheek and thumb on his chin as he watched her.

Her curiosity overpowered the fear. She met his gaze. "Perhaps."

His smile widened. "Excellent."

* * *

Sakura didn't know why. But she felt quite comfortable recounting the last several months to a foreign monarch. Which, in retrospect, was probably a very stupid thing to do. Maybe it was his silence. It was hard to find someone who just _listened_.

"That is... quite a slap in the face," was all he concluded at the end of her story.

"What I resent most," Sakura began. She seized a cookie from the platter in the middle of the tray, "Is that I have brains. Why would he believe that I was going to seduce the son of the Knight Commander when I'm already going to become Queen?"

"That would be unnecessary," Itachi said.

"Exactly!" Sakura took a bite of the cookie. And then, settling back in her seat, she sighed.

"Well, there's no use in getting angry. It's what I get for underestimating the no-name niece of a baron," she mumbled, mostly to herself. After a moment, her gaze flickered up to Itachi.

"I'm not what you expected, am I?" Sakura guessed.

Itachi smiled a little. He wasn't so daunting when he smiled like that. "Am I that transparent?"

"No. You have to get good at reading faces when you're engaged to someone like Prince Sasuke," Sakura replied. And then she tilted her head to one side as she thought as she added, "You remind me of him."

His smile faded. "Which reminds me, we haven't gotten to the reason for my sudden visit."

She was aware that he had just changed the topic. But she gestured for him to proceed. She could always poke at that again later.

"Simply put, after the civil war, the farmlands and much of our infrastructure were destroyed. We've been able to make ends meet by importing crops from neighboring nations. Like yours. But the harsh tariffs your king has recently set against my country have hurt everyone. My people cannot afford to eat."

"Wouldn't this be the job of an ambassador to discuss this with His Majesty?" Sakura wondered.

"You're correct. It would also be his job to discuss how Cian has engaged in skirmishes along our border and attempted to blame bandits," Itachi added.

"So my country is provoking you to see if you're weak enough to attack?" she guessed.

Itachi nodded. He took a sip of his tea. "That's what I believe."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Then where do I factor into all of this?" she asked.

"Even outside of your kingdom's borders, your family's power is well-known. And then I happened to hear rumors of the House Haruno's... falling-out with the Crown. Naturally, I thought we could help each other. We put on a show, feign closeness. We can use that to our advantage to each get what we need."

Sakura eyed him as she lifted her teacup to her lips to take a sip. She placed it back down on the saucer, soundlessly. "Do you plan to add Cian to your empire?"

Itachi didn't flinch from her gaze. In fact, _she_ almost wanted to flinch. Meeting with the Queen had been unnerving enough. This man was on a whole other level. "You're quite blunt, aren't you?" he observed.

"Your question doesn't cancel out my question, Your Majesty," she pressed. Perhaps, a little foolishly.

Itachi chuckled. "True. That was rude of me. But I also have many things I'd like to ask you."

"Then we take turns. If you'd answer my question first, I'd be happy to answer one of yours," she suggested.

"Very well. My answer is 'no'. I don't plan on conquering Cian." And then he paused as he searched her gaze. "You're not frightened?"

"Terrified."

"Of this plan?"

"Yes. And of you. You're very intimidating," she answered. She didn't see a need in lying about that.

He chuckled, eyes flickering down to the teacup. "I wouldn't be a good ruler if I wasn't." And then his eyes moved back up to her. "Your next question?"

"Is it alright for you to be away from Bermellon like this?" she inquired.

"No, actually. But this was a special exception. In the future, I'm afraid our correspondences will have to be through writing," he told her. And then he tilted his head a little as he looked her over.

"Why do you ask?"

Sakura gestured around the room. "Because if you're going to continue to visit, Your Majesty, we're going to need to update these furnishings. My mother would have a fit if she knew you sat in the same room as out-of-season curtains," she told him.

Itachi's eyes sparkled as he pressed his knuckles to his mouth. It took him several moments for him to speak again. In which Sakura felt at ease because she knew it was from him trying his best not to laugh. Which would have been very undignified for a fearsome emperor.

"I look forward to working with you, Lady Sakura."

"Likewise, Your Majesty."

Itachi's departure was discrete. He slipped out through the servant's entrance, the hood of his cloak pulled up to cover his hair. As the carriage pulled up, Itachi turned back to look at her. Sakura lingered in the doorway.

"Do you have a pet name, My Lady?" Itachi inquired.

"Do I look like the sort of woman who would have a pet name, Your Majesty?" she retorted, forehead wrinkling at the very thought. Pet names were for little girls. Perhaps the only peer who could have gotten away with calling her by such a thing would have been the royal family. Just imagining Sasuke's look of disgust if she asked him to call her by a pet name made goosebumps rise up and down her arms.

"No. I suppose not. You're quite endearing enough as is," he mused mostly to himself as he turned to climb into the carriage.

The servants pretended to have seen nothing, and all Sakura informed her mother when she arrived a week later was that she had been dreadfully bored without her.

"You changed the curtains. Thank you, love," Mebuki observed as she sat in the parlor. She cast a confused look at the servant girl who stifled a giggle.

* * *

It began with a letter. A formal correspondence from the Emperor of Bermellon to Duke Haruno.

"What does it say, Papa?" Sakura asked, leaning on him as she read over his shoulder. Kizashi handed it to her once he was done reading.

"The Bermellon Empire has had trouble feeding all its citizens after the civil war. The nobles were fond of razing farmlands as a battle strategy, apparently," Kizashi informed her. He folded his hands under his chin as he waited for her to finish reading.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Bermellon had an agreement with the Crown. They sold surplus crops to Bermellon. In exchange for what, Papa?"

"For not attacking us. For a while, Bermellon's armies were a serious threat," Kizashi replied.

"But not anymore."

"Not anymore," he agreed. "I'd heard rumors that King Fugaku was planning to lay down strict sanctions against Bermellon. I never thought Bermellon would come running to us for help, though." Leaning back in his chair, Kizashi bit the end of his pipe.

"Well, we grow the crops. It would make more sense for them to deal with us directly rather than go through the Crown," Sakura commented. She stole a glance at her father, measuring his expression. He appeared to be lost in thought.

"Why don't we help them, Papa? It wouldn't do for people to go hungry," she suggested.

Her father's eyes flew to her. Sharpening.

"You know what kind of message that would send."

"I know, Papa."

Kizashi's eyes narrowed even more. His mustache twitched. "What are you planning, dear daughter of mine?" he wondered.

Sakura rested her chin in her palms. She beamed at him as she answered: "Wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise, Papa?"

Kizashi penned a reply that afternoon. Sakura sitting at his side as they brainstormed how to word the response. Mebuki eyed them as she watched Sakura pour wax onto the envelope flap. Sakura blew on the wax to cool before she stamped it with the seal.

"The royal family is moving to the Winter Palace. They should arrive in the next week or so," Mebuki announced.

"Do you think they'll try to make amends?" Kizashi queried.

"Of course. Although it seems like our daughter has other plans," Mebuki noted. Sakura just smiled at her. Mebuki reached out and stroked Sakura's hair. "Remember, darling. No treason."

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

As the weeks went on, letters went back and forth. Sakura started to pity the messengers who rode from the emperor's palace on the coast to the Haruno family's manor further inland.

Under the guise of lightening her father's workload, Sakura had taken on writing to the Emperor herself.

At first, the messages had been strictly business. Contracts and official documents that were signed and stamped to ensure a fair deal. There had been a few letters that had been a bit snippy as they negotiated about the money that would change hands. Sakura had to admit that the Emperor was a shrewd negotiator. The number they settled on wasn't exactly unfair to her, but it was certainly less than she would have liked.

But as the number of letters grew, Sakura found that their correspondences sounded less and less like business.

He didn't exactly spill his soul onto the page, but she could make some guesses. His palace seemed like a quiet place. And he worried a lot. About his people. About himself.

In one letter on a particularly dull day, Sakura mentioned off-hand that she missed the capital. Particularly the sound of the cuckoo birds that would wake her in the morning.

She stood dumbfounded in her garden a few weeks later. Inside a silver cage sat two birds. Their feathers were grey, almost blue. Their bright yellow eyes stared at her as she approached. One of them opened its beak to let out a familiar "cuckoo" sound.

"Those are..." Sakura trailed off when one of her servants handed her a letter. The imperial seal stamped into the deep purple wax.

_A token of thanks for all that you've done,_ was all it said.

Of course, Sakura hosted a small tea party a few days later. And while she didn't say anything about the birds, she did place the cage in the middle of the garden, where everyone could see.

"Those are lovely, Lady Sakura," one of the ladies commented.

"They were a gift from His Majesty the Emperor of Bermellon," answered Sakura. Pretending not to notice Ino almost choke on her tea.

It didn't take long for rumors to spread from there.

Sakura told her chattiest servants about the latest thing the Emperor had written to her or sent to her. And in turn, those servants spread the gossip to her friends and family. Who in turn informed their friends.

By the peak of the winter, the royal court buzzed with speculation like an angry beehive. Was the daughter of Duke Haruno engaged to the Emperor of an enemy nation? Was this a plot on the Crown's part to gain Bermellon's trust? Hadn't Lady Sakura just been rejected by the Prince?

Sakura sat in the shade of the garden. It was a little cool, but the cloak around her shoulders kept her from feeling uncomfortable. The lavender the Emperor had sent to her several weeks ago had taken nicely to the soil. The stalks of silver-green leaves swayed back and forth, spreading the fragrance through the air.

"What's most scandalous, I think, is that it's difficult to tell whether he's courting you or not, I think," Mebuki observed. She gestured around the garden. "Flowers, birds, teas from his lands. Normally he would be sending dresses and jewels if he were trying to woo you."

"Oh nonsense, Mama. He's just showing his appreciation for our trading partnership," drawled Sakura. And they dissolved into laughter.

* * *

The cooler weather passed and it was time for a new social season.

Sakura took a deep breath. She rolled her shoulders to loosen up before she nodded at the steward. He opened up the doors. A servant girl entered bearing a large silver tray. Envelopes of every shape and size covered the surface. Some of the messages were doused in perfume, which Mebuki promptly plucked out and tossed in the discard pile. ("That's tacky, my dear. Anyone of good standing uses their name, not their nose to get attention.")

"Hm. Garden party. Garden party. Oh. Flower viewing- how novel. _So_ different from a garden party," Sakura read as she shuffled through the invitations.

"Which ones will you go to, Mama?" asked Sakura.

Mebuki glanced through the names. "The sister of Earl Sabaku is throwing a stargazing party. She always has the most interesting ideas."

And then Mebuki picked up a few more envelopes. "Countess Inuzuka has continued to annoy me. But I might show my face at Marquise Nara's tea party."

"And Marquise Yamanaka?" Sakura prompted.

Mebuki laughed. "That goes without saying." But then Mebuki looked at her daughter's face and her smile fell. "Oh. You're... not planning on attending... _any_ of these," she realized.

Sakura grinned. Pressing her hands together, she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Actually, Mama, _neither_ of us is attending. We have somewhere to be," Sakura corrected her.

Mebuki sighed.

"...Let me go get your father."

* * *

"Duchess Haruno, it's so good to see you," the Queen greeted Mebuki a couple weeks later. Mebuki curtsied deeply.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me, Your Grace," Mebuki replied.

"Of course. We are always glad to see such a dear and trusted friend," Mikoto answered her. And they were all titters and smiles. Which did nothing to mask the frigid atmosphere in the room as they sat together.

"Now, whatever is this urgent matter that concerns you, my dear duchess?"

* * *

"The Haruno family won't be attending the spring banquet?" Fugaku barked. His voice echoed across the dining room. Mikoto wrung her hands, her food untouched. Sasuke stared at his plate, like he wasn't a part of the conversation. A servant walked in with a water jug, eyed the expressions of the royal family, and silently backtracked out of the room.

"...Or the summer ball," added Mikoto.

Fugaku's fork and knife clattered onto the plate. He threw his napkin on the table.

"This is unacceptable," Fugaku said.

Sasuke stole a glance at his father and found himself on the receiving end of a glare.

"This is your doing, Sasuke."

"How is the Haruno family's insolence my responsibility?" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, Sasuke, don't," Mikoto sighed. But there was no point.

"Not only did you dissolve an engagement, you publicly humiliated the daughter of the biggest threat to our kingdom. To make things worse, you abjure the girl you chose to replace her with after less than a year. What sort of message does that send to our people?" Fugaku spat. Sasuke bit his tongue as he looked away.

"For _years_, Sasuke, Duke Haruno has been called the second king of this nation. Should he choose to rebel, it would plunge this nation into a bitter conflict. One that I'm uncertain we would emerge victorious from," the king then said in a softer voice.

Slowly, Sasuke turned his face back toward his parents. Fugaku was still scowling.

"I've been hearing unsettling strange rumors about the south right now. Fix this before it's too late, Sasuke. Lady Sakura has always been enamored of you. Use that to your advantage," the King demanded.

* * *

However, when Sasuke arrived at the Haruno mansion in the Capital the following day, it was empty.

"The Duke has moved here for the season, Your Highness, but there has been no word from the Duchess," the steward informed him. And then he added, "It's very likely that they are still at the manor, You-"

Sasuke stalked off before the steward could finish speaking. He had his fastest messengers sent south to the Haruno lands. They returned several days later empty-handed. Neither women was there, and none of the servants could say where they had gone.

Interrogating Sakura's usual friends was just as pointless. Lady Ino claimed that she was just as confused as to where her friend was, and then punctuated her words with some scowls and maybe even an eye roll. Lady Temari was less obvious about her disdain, but answered just as coldly.

"How am I supposed to fix this if I can't even find her?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have messed things up from the start then," Naruto said, patting him on the back. Which was the sort of privilege he had by being one of Sasuke's only friends since childhood. And oblivious to Sasuke's expression, Naruto went on. "I tried to warn you. My cousin's crazy. And Lady Sakura would never do all those things Karin said. If I were you, I'd be really mad at myself for falling for any of that."

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Stop talking."

"Alright, Your Highness."

* * *

A few days later, a message arrived at the royal palace. It might not have caught anyone's attention except for the deep purple wax that sealed the flap in place.

As soon as Fugaku turned it over, his mouth tightened into a thin line.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"Trouble," was all Fugaku could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**title** Incandescent (3/3)  
**summary** _Happy ending._  
**pairing** itasaku (of course)

* * *

"I still can't believe the audacity. Inviting _us_ to his palace? Who does he think he is?" Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"Be quiet, Sasuke. You're representing your father on your trip. Don't forget that," Mikoto scolded him. And she straightened his collar with a sharp tug before the gates opened in front of their carriage.

In the carriage behind them was Marquis Hyuuga and his wife and children. They wouldn't have sent the Queen alone on a trip into foreign lands after all. And the number of mounted guards that followed the carriages made it absolutely clear what would happen if harm came to the royal family.

The imperial palace in Bermellon was... not what anyone had expected. Of course, word had spread that the capital of the empire had suffered greatly from the civil war. A fire had consumed much of the palace- everyone knew that. But the gravity of that destruction didn't hit them until they saw the building for themselves.

The grey stone walls were covered in ivy. The western wing was still blackened in places and missing windows. Some of them were even covered with planks of wood. Parts of the roof had collapsed, revealing the wooden skeleton of the beams within. Mikoto took Sasuke's arm as she stepped out of the carriage.

"_This _is a palace?" they could hear Marquis Hyuuga mutter behind them.

The foyer was enormous. Wooden scaffolding filled one of the corners of the room and half of the staircase. The walls were worn and blackened by smoke. There was a lighter rectangle on the wall from a painting that had been removed. The other paintings were smudged black or covered by canvas.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Hold tight to me, Mother. This place is filthy."

And if the steward walking in front of them heard, he didn't say anything. He guided them to the left, away from the charred end of the structure. As they traveled the long hall, the smell of smoke dissipated. And at one point, the dingy windows became sparkling clean. The curtains flanking them were a tasteful shade of vibrant green, perfect for the spring season. It was almost like they had traveled from one building into a completely different one. One that was obviously well-cared for.

A gasp left Mikoto when they were shown into a sitting room. Vases of deep purple flowers adorned the side tables. A tray of still-steaming tea sat waiting for them. A servant waiting inside poured them cups as they took seats on the sofas. When Marquise Hyuuga ran her finger along a windowsill, not even a speck of dust came away on her white glove.

"His Majesty will be with you shortly," the steward said. He bowed stepped out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Ghastly manners. None of my servants would ever be so sloppy," Marquise Hyuuga remarked. When she picked up the teacup, she paused to note the floral motifs on the handle. It was a very tasteful style. Whoever had chosen it was keeping up with the trends.

The finger sandwiches and pastries set out for them were still soft- probably made not long ago. And after a weeks-long journey with nothing but greasy stews from inns, the food quickly disappeared into ravenous stomachs.

Through the crack in the door, they could hear hurried footsteps. The steward from before directed people, his voice sharp with impatience. "Put that there. Take those to the kitchens." And all of this came to an abrupt halt when footsteps echoed down the hall. The sharp tap of heels against the tile.

"Oh no, Leal. I told you to show the guests in through the eastern entrance. The other side is a mess," a woman's voice sighed, drawing closer as she spoke.

"My apologies, My Lady. Workers are unloading lumber in the eastern courtyard. We had no choice but to redirect them this way," the steward answered. His voice a little less crisp.

"Well, there's no use in fretting now. But come find me next time. It's better for people to wait than to think that His Majesty lives in a haunted mansion," the woman said. The authority clear in her voice.

"My sincere apologies, My Lady. I will not make the same mistake again."

"Oh, raise your head, Leal. His Majesty should be arriving any moment now."

Mikoto and Marquise Hyuuga exchanged a look. For noble ladies such as themselves, it was easy to spot the lady of the house. Or, in this case, to hear the lady of the house.

"I thought the Emperor was still unmarried," Marquise Hyuuga whispered.

'So did I,' Mikoto mouthed in return. They jolted upright when there was a knock on the door.

"His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Itachi of Bermellon."

* * *

Leaning her cheek on her palm, Sakura stared at Itachi's face.

It had been almost two months since he had written to her, asking her to come stay at his palace in the capital of Bermellon. Ostensibly as a way to extend his thanks for her family's trade with his nation. Which, on paper, wasn't such an unlikely reason. And just to keep things proper, her mother and several of their servants had come with them. The remaining staff at the manor was instructed to feign ignorance. And the staff at the mansion in the capital wasn't told anything at all, which minimized the likelihood of unnecessary rumors floating around.

"This wasn't part of the plan," was all she said when he greeted her on the front steps. On the good side of the palace. The other side was a charred ruin that looked like it belonged in a history book.

Mebuki looked ready to faint when Itachi turned to her and bowed deeply.

Itachi prepared rooms for them in the eastern wing of the palace, which, even in its dilapidated state, was beautiful. Although the structure was in tact, it didn't gleam the way a palace should. Sakura knew her mother saw the same thing she did when she felt a touch on her elbow as they walked through the enormous place.

Mebuki excused herself right after dinner that first night.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Sakura asked, grasping her mother's forearm. She pressed the back of her hand to her mother's cheek. There was no fever.

"I'm just tired from the traveling. Don't stay up too late. You'll ruin your skin," Mebuki replied. She kissed Sakura's forehead and bowed to Itachi before she slipped out of the room.

Sakura and Itachi finished their meal in silence, sitting at opposite ends of what was, in her opinion, a needlessly long table. It wasn't until they stood on the balcony, finishing off their wine that they finally spoke.

"I'm facing an... obstacle... that I'd like your help with," Itachi began.

Sakura frowned at her wine. "Can I assume that the reason you couldn't put it into writing was because you were worried about someone intercepting it?"

"Yes."

Sakura puffed out a breath, eyes wide. "I do not envy you, Your Majesty." Itachi snorted quietly at that as they clinked glasses together.

As it turned out, diplomacy was not Itachi's strong suit. Part of his reason for locking himself in his palace, apparently, was that he had no idea how to deal with the other nobles.

"Oh, that's simple. I'd be happy to help," Mebuki laughed over breakfast the following morning. It didn't take long for Mebuki to ingratiate herself with the social circles of the Bermellon courts. At first, it had been odd that a foreign noble would serve as an ambassador for the mysterious emperor. But Duchess Haruno, who was the flower of Cian society soon became the flower of Bermellon society as well. Her wit and charm quickly won over the remaining noble houses.

And while Mebuki handled the nobles, Sakura dealt with the palace itself.

"Renovate it?" Itachi repeated. He sighed. "My Lady, I'm sure that 'massive debt due to war' is not a phrase lost on someone as intelligent as you."

"First of all, your palace is a tool for diplomacy. It's a way for you to show power and control. An emperor sitting in a ruin doesn't do much for publicity," Sakura pointed out.

She raised two fingers. "Secondly, hiring local craftsmen, builders, and lumberjacks will help stimulate the economy of the nearby cities. Money does nothing for the people sitting in your coffers."

One more finger went up. "Lastly, I'm not a doctor, but living here can't be good for your health. This place is a mess."

"The fire-"

"Happened years ago. Your palace should have been at least halfway restored by now," Sakura interrupted him, ignoring the way he laughed to himself, shaking his head.

And then, Sakura added, "Let me do this. I'm apparently insufferable when I'm bored. At least this will keep me occupied."

"Are you threatening me, Lady Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"That's such an ugly word. Why don't we say 'persuading tenaciously'?" she suggested.

* * *

Which brought things back to why Sakura continued to stare at the emperor as he signed some documents. Itachi was doing a good job of ignoring her until he broke into an exasperated smile.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, finally meeting her gaze.

"Are you King Fugaku's bastard?" she wondered.

His pen didn't even falter. "Yes. I'm surprised it took you so long to ask."

"Well, I had a feeling. But I just wanted to get to know you first. You know- to make sure you weren't the kind of emperor who would behead me for asking a question like that," she replied in the same, lighthearted tone.

"When did you decide that I'm not?"

"Hm, around the time you let me pick out all the fabrics for the grand ballroom on my own," she replied. Deep red damask, almost the color of roses. Golden tassels for the curtains. Beautiful, luscious shades that would make a statement.

Itachi finally set his pen and the signed papers down. Leaning back in his chair, he looked her in the eyes.

"Can I hear the full story?" she requested.

Itachi crossed his arms across his chest. "It's... well, like most bastards, I wasn't planned. My mother was a cousin to the last emperor. But she was something absurd, like 20th in line for the throne. Not close enough to matter. And I was never formally acknowledged by my father growing up. I don't think he imagined me ever becoming anyone significant."

That wasn't what she had expected. Sakura clasped her hands together, forehead wrinkling. "So what changed?"

"The plague. It wiped out half the royal family," he stated. So matter-of-fact.

"Oh."

"And then the civil war took care of the rest of them."

"...Oh. I'm... I'm sorry," she stuttered out. Hands fluttering, unsure of what to do with them anymore. She blinked when Itachi grasped her sleeve, pulling her hand back down.

"That's quite distracting, My Lady," he told her.

They both looked at their hands, which were almost touching. Sakura quickly pulled her hands back into her lap. He looked away. Cleared his throat, fist pressed to his mouth.

"That's why your palace is so quiet," she realized.

"Yes."

"Does he know that you're his son?"

"I'm sure his spies have figured it out by now. Likely around the time that he laid down those harsh tariffs at the border. Maybe he doesn't want my country to survive long enough for word to get out," Itachi retorted, his words tinged with bitterness.

Sakura studied his expression for a while before she asked, "Do you hate your father?"

He looked back at her. And perhaps it was the way the sun came in through the windows. Something strange flashed across his face. It wasn't anger.

"Don't all children grow up to resent their fathers?" he wondered.

"No," she immediately answered. Itachi's eyes widened.

"I mean, sometimes my Papa annoys me, and I definitely annoy him, but I don't resent him," Sakura thought out loud. Then she tilted her head to one side as she considered.

"Well, then again, I'd resent my Papa if he were anything like your father," she concluded with a smile.

"I should get back to business, Your Majesty. Don't work too hard," she called over her shoulder before she slipped out of his study.

The guards, the steward, and even the scullery maids marveled that the atmosphere of the palace had changed since Lady Sakura had arrived. The reconstruction of the ruined place brought along with it a sense of hope. And while she was strict with the staff on keeping the palace sparkling clean, she was also very kind if they met her expectations. The vases in each room were filled with fresh flowers every other day, and the windows opened in good weather to let the fresh air circulate throughout the place.

But the biggest change was, undoubtedly, the way His Majesty sometimes smiled when he thought no one was looking.

* * *

"I apologize for the wait. Thank you for your patience," Itachi said as the doors swung open. Everyone stood to bow to him. Marquis Hyuuga shot the Queen a look when he saw that she was also standing. She gave him a bewildered look in response. She didn't understand why she had gotten up either.

It likely had to do with the aura of the Emperor. Like a simple touch from his skin could set something ablaze. Nervous eyes followed him as he took a seat.

His gaze flickered to the empty tray of snacks and tea on the table.

"It seems the refreshments were to your liking," he noted. He gestured to the servant standing by the door who bowed and slipped out to get more.

Mikoto scrutinized the Emperor. It was true that the food had been to her liking. Oddly so. Not many were aware of her fondness for blueberry tarts. And the tea was a mild blend- not too strong- just the way she preferred. Those thoughts were pushed to the side when the Emperor's eyes met hers. He was just a boy in comparison to her. But that look made a chill run down her spine.

"Now, the business I'd like to discuss..." he said.

* * *

Sakura peered out past the curtain as she watched the procession of carriages and soldiers head down the road.

"You could have made an appearance and greeted them."

Sakura jumped. She whirled around to face Itachi, who just smiled at her. He knew by now that she was easily startled. Scowling, she gave a half-hearted swat in his direction.

"The timing wasn't right. And you should have at least told them to stay for a few nights," she scolded him.

"I did offer. But they turned me down, so I provided lodging for them at one of my empty estates," replied Itachi. He turned toward the window, stealing a glance at her out of the corner of his eye as he added, "Besides, if they stayed, you'd have to continue skulking around with the servants. I can't have that."

"Your chivalry is touching. I'm about to burst into tears," she retorted in a flat voice.

Itachi threw his head back and laughed. In the quiet of his study, Sakura let herself laugh too. And in the hallway, the baffled servants froze to stare at each other as the unfamiliar sound of the Emperor's laugh seeped out from under the door.

Sakura stayed for three more months, overseeing the reconstruction of the palace. Each day was a dizzy flurry of materials and workers flowing in and out of the place. There was a new problem each day with the fabrics or the pay. Sakura scarcely had a moment to sit still during the day. And more than once, as she Itachi shared a nightcap on the balcony, Sakura dozed off, just for a moment against his shoulder.

Itachi stood on the newly-constructed steps of the palace, his hands clasped behind his back. The servants, who had been busy to start with, suddenly moved even faster at the appearance of the dreaded Emperor.

He watched Sakura directing people around as naturally as if she had lived there her whole life. She started when he sidled up beside her.

"Please write to me once you arrive safely," he requested.

"Why? Won't your spies run to tell you before my letter even arrives?" she responded. And she had gotten good at catching his smiles before he could stifle them.

"But since you asked so nicely, I will," Sakura added.

"Good."

They stood together wordlessly for another minute. And then, it was so quiet and so rushed that Sakura wasn't sure whether she'd really heard it or not. But she thought, as he turned away, Itachi said: "I'll miss you."

The trip back home to the Haruno manor was quick. As the southernmost territory of Cian, once they crossed the border, they were technically in their own lands.

Sakura found herself staring out the carriage windows. At the lush forest that lined both sides of the road.

"Should we have found an excuse to stay longer?" Mebuki asked.

Sakura smiled as she turned to face her mother. Who had always read her like a book.

"No. How can I wreck havoc if I'm so far from home?" answered Sakura.

* * *

Havoc was a good word to describe the political situation at the end of that social season. Word arrived to the palace that Duchess Haruno and her daughter had been seen crossing the border from Bermellon to Cian.

"I thought it was strange that the food they offered me was _exactly_ what I liked. The Haruno's would know that quite well," Mikoto muttered.

And while the talks with the Emperor of Bermellon had been about peace and arranging a formal treaty, the Haruno family's involvement complicated things.

"Perhaps they're arranging an alliance to unseat us," Fugaku murmured, rubbing at his jaw as he thought.

"Or it could be a show to unnerve us," he then amended. He wavered back and forth. Both possibilities were equally dangerous, but he couldn't really tell which it was. He had known that Duke and Duchess Haruno were seasoned players of the game, but he was unsure of how well-versed in subterfuge their daughter was. His eyes drifted over to his son, who sat glaring at a corner. He would have offered some valuable insight about the girl had he not spent the entire course of their engagement ignoring her.

"I'll have people look into this. In the meantime, the girl is back in the country. You know what you have to do," Fugaku decided.

Sasuke glared, but he jerked his head up and down in a stiff nod.

* * *

As winter settled over the capital, the correspondences between Bermellon and the Haruno manor continued. And when the spring came and Sakura headed up to the capital, the letters continued to flow back and forth.

It had been two years since Prince Sasuke's slight against her. He had come to see her once a week during the colder months. Sometimes she had pretended to be out on business. Other times, she pretended to be ill, which her mother always drove home with the reminder: "She suffered such a huge shock, you see. Ever since then, she hasn't been the same, the poor thing."

The royal family sent dresses and jewels. Beautiful shoes adorned with gems. Rare gifts from distant lands.

After consulting with her parents, Sakura decided to show her face in the capital for the social season this time around. She knew that at each event, the royal family and their little spies checked to see if she ever wore any of their gifts. And the answer was same each day: hell no.

In the meantime, peace talks with Bermellon continued. Now that Bermellon had a steady supply of food, their armies were back to the fearsome numbers that had made them a threat in the first place. Envoys sent to the imperial palace reported back that the Emperor also seemed to have many powerful allies among the nobles there.

The only solution, it seemed, would be for the royal family to join hands with the Haruno's. Only then would they stand a chance against such a mounting threat.

At end of the summer season, invitations for the Queen's annual ball went out.

Sakura leaned her hip against her father's desk as she read.

"The Emperor says that he received an invite as well. Is this a trap?" she wondered.

"I doubt it. His Majesty King Fugaku has been pestering me about you for the last few months," Kizashi answered, lowering his spectacles.

"And what have you said in return, Papa?"

"That you were still very hurt. And that what you wanted was an apology, not jewels."

Mebuki nodded. "The Queen also had similar questions. I assured her that you were still very in love, just that your pride was wounded."

"Oh Mama, Papa, you know me so well," Sakura sighed, hands clasping together. She beamed at her parents. Kizashi roared with laughter when Sakura leaned in to kiss his cheek.

* * *

On the night of the ball, Sakura found all eyes on her. She curtsied perfectly to the royal family, and blushed modestly when Sasuke asked her to dance. She chatted with Ino and Temari, tittering in all the right places. Halfway through the ball, she feigned shock when a herald announced the Emperor of Bermellon as a guest of honor. Their eyes met across the ballroom. It took every ounce of her self-control not to burst into giggles.

As the party began to wind down, Sakura heard someone call her name. She turned to find Sasuke staring her down. Frenzied whispers hissed around them as Sasuke knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his.

But Sakura could scarcely pay attention to this scene because at the other end of the ballroom, she saw the guest of honor rise from his seat.

This wasn't part of the plan.

"My Lady, I offer my most humble apologies. I allowed rumors to deceive me. My actions toward you were deplorable and shameful," Sasuke ground out.

The sounds of Itachi's footsteps were muffled by all the murmurs rippling around the room. A set of gasps rose when he moved around the crowd, making a line straight for the focus of everyone's attention.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to ask that you release that lovely hand."

Sasuke's head jerked up. He glowered at the man towering over him. And then his head whipped around when he felt Sakura jerk her hand free from his. Sakura pitied his neck.

"I was going to wait until the end of the night to cause a stir, but apparently I have to do this now. Although, one can hardly blame an insect for finding the most lovely flower in the room," Itachi said.

Sasuke's face went bright red. "You were cast aside by the Crown Prince. And now you've been seducing a foreign monarch for your own gains?" he spat.

Sakura and Itachi exchanged a look. "Have I seduced you, Your Majesty?" she queried. He dipped his head, hand over his heart.

"I'm quite seduced, My Lady."

She could see him trying his best not to laugh. After a moment, he spoke again.

"I'm well-aware that this started off as purely political, but I've been enchanted by your wit and your beauty. I'm convinced that if I had to live the rest of my days without you, it would be a dull and meaningless life."

Because Itachi was an emperor, he didn't bow to her. But, pushing Sasuke aside, he did take her hand. Lifting it to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"And I'm also certain that you wouldn't be against becoming an empress. Or am I wrong?" Itachi added. Sakura bit her lip to keep from smiling too hard.

Then, just to add insult to injury, Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke. "Perhaps if your apology hadn't taken two years, Your Highness, I might have been more inclined to accept it. But rest easy. It appears that while I may not be marrying you, I will be marrying an Uchiha," she chirruped.

As the Queen turned to the King to demand "What is she talking about?", Sakura giggled. But as she opened her mouth to congratulate Itachi on his supreme acting, something in his eyes made the sound die halfway up her throat.

The Queen, who had worked herself up into a frenzy, suddenly fainted. As the nobles rushed forward to attend to her, Itachi's hand tightened around Sakura's.

"Come with me," he whispered before he pulled them through the crowd and out of the ballroom. They ran down the steps, their shoes clattering against the tile. And then they were hurrying along the halls, Sakura half-thrilled and half-baffled. When it became clear that Itachi had no idea where he was going, she took the lead instead. She guided them through a narrow passage and out through a side door usually meant for servants.

They leaned against the cool castle walls, huffing and puffing.

"Well... that's a mess. Good improvisation though, Your Majesty," she remarked, her hands on her knees. Itachi stood with his back to her, his arm resting against the stone.

"I wonder how we'll fix this mess. We just made up a huge lie in front of the entire court," Sakura sighed.

"It wasn't a lie."

"What?"

Itachi looked over his shoulder at her. And then he slowly turned to face her.

"It wasn't a lie. Either I marry you, or I marry no one," Itachi declared.

Sakura, for probably the first time in her life, found herself unable to come up with a good response for that. She opened her mouth. No sound came out. She shut it. Opened it again. All she could do was stare as Itachi reached out to take both her hands this time.

"I... we... What if... The King will say no," she finally managed to say.

"Then I'll wage war and annex your lands," he responded.

She fumbled with words again. "H-how do you even know I want to marry you anyway, Your Majesty?"

"You do. Next question," he responded. And the ease with which he answered made her laugh. She sagged against him, her forehead touching his shoulder. And she kept it pressed there, afraid to look at his face as she asked her final question.

"There has to be a catch? What do I need to do?"

"There's an extensive list of demands, actually," he responded. "I'll need you to deal with all the nobles. You'll have to boss around all the servants, and occasionally boss me around, which I already know that you're good at."

She laughed even harder. But that stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close to his chest. His chin resting on top of her head.

"But the most important thing is, I need you to stay by my side for the rest of our lives," he added.

There was a long pause. And then he heard a sniffle. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"No," she replied in a voice thick with tears.

* * *

The morning after the Queen's ball that had ended in disaster, Sakura sat in the parlor of the Haruno mansion. Mebuki and Kizashi seemed quite content as they sipped their tea.

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think of what would happen to our House if I get married," Sakura sighed, her hand on her cheek. Beside her, Itachi didn't exactly look guilty. But he looked about as contrite as an emperor could.

Kizashi arched a grey eyebrow. "Is that what this meeting was about? That's simple." He turned around to look at the guards flanking the door.

"Sir Sai," he called.

Sai stepped forward. "My Lord," Sai responded, bowing his head.

"I'd like to adopt you, Sir Sai," Kizashi declared. Sai blinked slowly. And then he gave a long-suffering sigh, touching his gloved hand to his temple.

"I'm twenty, My Lord," Sai reminded him.

"And?" Kizashi replied.

Sai had been in service to the Duke for long enough to know that there was no point in arguing. "...And nothing, My Lord. I would be honored."

Kizashi turned back to his daughter with a grin. "There. Anything else?"

Itachi blinked slowly. And then he looked over at Sakura. "Ah. I see where you get that from," he told her.

* * *

Cian threatened war against the Bermellon Empire for the insult against the royal family. Twice.

The first time, the Bermellon Empire answered with diplomacy. The second time, troops flooded the border between the two countries and annexed the Haruno family's lands. It was a largely bloodless conflict. Later, people reported that the soldiers of the Haruno family simply waved the Bermellon forces through as they swept through the land.

When all the negotiations had ended and borders were re-drawn, the Cian Kingdom found that it had lost a large portion of its arable lands. With not enough food stored for the coming winter, they were forced to arrange a trade negotiation with the Bermellon Empire. Which the empire agreed to. The only stipulation was the implementation of heavy tariffs at the border.

The Emperor and Empress traveled up to the border to sign the peace treaty. The Uchiha family glowered from across the table as the Emperor and his advisors took their time reading over the treaty. When Sakura looked up and caught their glares, she beamed at them.

"I guess you were right, Prince Sasuke. I really wasn't meant to be a queen. Being an empress suits me so much better," she declared.

Itachi chuckled as he signed his name in large, swooping letters.


End file.
